Stars
by Hitsu
Summary: [UA] Estrelas da Pop, estrelas de cinema, pessoas normais… O que acontece quando os seus sentimentos são ligados?


**STARS**

**By Hitsu**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach não me pertence, como todos devem saber…

**Summary:** UA Estrelas da Pop, estrelas de cinema, pessoas normais… O que acontece quando os seus sentimentos são ligados entre si?

_Capítulo 1: Ela, a estrela_

"Parece que esta noite não vai sair nada de jeito" resmungou o rapaz, que vestia uma T-shirt azul escura e umas calças de pijama negras. Estava sentado na cadeira da sua sala de estar, olhando com ar pensativo uma folha de papel rabiscada, poisada no tampo da mesa, em frente à qual ele estava. Com um gesto rápido agarrou a folha de papel, amassou-a e jogou-a no caixote de lixo, já a abarrotar de folhas de papel amassadas, que se encontrava no canto da enorme sala.

Farto da tarefa, que lhe parecia inútil continuar naquela altura, levantou-se e, com passos pesados, arrastou-se até à casa-de-banho. Abriu a torneira do lavatório, deixando escorrer a água durante um pouco de tempo, enquanto se fitava no espelho, vendo o seu cabelo laranja ser-lhe reflectido. Parou a tarefa de observar o seu rosto sonolento e, levando as mãos à água que corria da torneira, jogou-a na sua cara, numa, obviamente fracassada, tentativa de espantar o sono.

Cambaleou com sono até ao seu quarto, onde se atirou para cima da sua cama.

"Ouch… Estou exausto…" murmurou, enquanto levantava a cabeça para olhar para o relógio digital que o fitava acusadoramente de cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, o qual indicava friamente que eram 4 horas e 5 minutos da manhã.

Levantou-se da cama, puxou a colcha da mesma para trás e, levantando o lençol, enfiou-se dentro do quente da cama, fechando os olhos de cansaço.

Nem tinha sido uma má noite, pensou. Apesar de não ter escrito nenhuma letra de jeito, conseguira arranjar umas ideias que até lhe podiam vir a ser úteis no futuro. Ele não estava habituado àquilo, de forma alguma. De facto, além de não estar habituado, ele também não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Mas essa, era a sua função: ser o centro das atenções.

À três anos atrás, o seu sonho era formar-se numa boa faculdade, para conseguir um bom emprego, que fosse suficientemente rentável para conseguir sustentar uma futura família que ele, eventualmente, poderia vir a ter. Mas esse objectivo revelou-se algo… diferente do que o destino lhe reservara.

Ichigo fora um bom aluno, devido aos seus frequentes estudos. Mas ele nem gostava de estudar, e era normal para ele ver-se algo aborrecido com as tarefas que lhe eram pedidas para fazer. Assim, tornou-se algo frequente para Ichigo escrevinhar letras de músicas num pequeno bloco de notas, quando se via aborrecido com os seus estudos. Mas ele apenas escrevia essas letras para passar o tempo. Mas, quando o seu pai descobriu o pequeno caderno de Ichigo, juntamente com o secreto talento de Ichigo, a música, pensou de outra forma.

De facto, Kurosaki Isshin, pai de Ichigo, não só pensou como agiu. No momento em que Ichigo chegara da escola, naquele dia, pronunciando um silencioso "Tadaima", fora brindado com um poderoso soco de seu pai, o qual já o esperava, com o caderno das músicas de Ichigo na mão. Ichigo não gostara nem um pouco que o seu pai vasculhasse nas suas coisas, e acabou barafustando contra o mesmo. Mas Isshin não era homem de se ficar e, em menos de uma semana conseguira convencer o filho a ir prestar provas num estúdio de gravação. Pode-se dizer que os avaliadores de Ichigo ficaram deveras surpresos com o cantor que Ichigo revelou ser.

A partir desse momento, a vida de Ichigo deu uma volta de 180º. Em menos de 3 meses editara o seu primeiro single: My Blade as My Pride, o qual foi, diga-se de passagem, sucesso imediato. Em mais 6 meses editou o seu primeiro álbum completo, que não decepcionou os potenciais fãs, fazendo grande furor por todo o país. Nos dois anos que se seguiram editou mais dois álbuns e um single, que foram, tal como os primeiros lançamentos de Ichigo, um sucesso que abalou a música pop japonesa. Ichigo passara do anonimato para super-estrela. E não gostava nem um pouco disso.

Ele gostava de escrever músicas, de gravá-las e de todo o processo em si… De ver o seu trabalho concretizado. Mas ele não gostava de estar no centro das atenções de todo o mundo, de aparecer nas revistas, em tudo o que era página na Internet… Era tudo muito stressante. Como ele não preferiria levar uma vida calma!

Mas nem tudo era mau, se é que havia alguma coisa realmente má na vida de Ichigo… Agora vivia sozinho, no seu bonito apartamento de luxo, onde podia trabalhar todo o tempo que quisesse sem distracções de maior. Claro que ele gostava de viver na sua antiga casa, com o pai e com as duas irmãs, mas era uma opção algo… inviável. O seu pai raramente deixava Ichigo trabalhar em sossego, sempre rondando o trabalho que Ichigo fazia, procurando sempre ser o primeiro a saber das novidades em que Ichigo trabalhava. Pensando bem, até que era justo… O seu pai era o seu agente. Era ele que tratava da vida de Ichigo no referente ao trabalho mas… Ichigo não se sentia confortável com o seu pai sempre espiando o seu trabalho. Além disso, ele a princípio fora contra o seu pai tornar-se seu agente, tendo que abdicar da profissão de médico, mas o seu pai apenas dissera "Irei carregar os meus filho até ao topo, mesmo que tenha de fazer sacrifícios.".

Ichigo sorriu. O seu pai comportava-se de forma infantil muitas vezes, mas a realidade é que tinha princípios definidos que Ichigo apenas podia tentar entender.

Revirou-se na cama, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável para dormir, quando um sonoro "beep" começou a ecoar pelo quarto.

"Não. Não é possível!" resmungou enquanto tentava inutilmente colocar uma almofada por cima da cabeça para parar de ouvir o irritante "beep" que lhe entrava pelos ouvidos dentro. "Mas quem será o idiota que teve a brilhante ideia de ligar a esta hora?"

Levantou-se da cama, obviamente aborrecido por lhe terem perturbado o sono e, agarrou no telemóvel que vibrava em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. Premiu a tecla verde do aparelho.

"Sim…? Quem é?" Perguntou sonolentamente.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO! Ainda a dormir! O dia de uma estrela começa cedo! Não podes negligenciar assim os meus ensinamentos!" Gritou uma voz grave pelo aparelho.

"Ah… Pai, és tu…" afirmou, bocejando.

"Sim! Parece-me que ignoraste tudo aquilo que te ensinei sobre o dia de uma estrela começar cedo!" – barafustou o pai de Ichigo, onde quer que estivesse.

"São 4 e 20 da manhã…" Ichigo suspirou. "Mas aposto que não foi para me acordar que ligaste, pois não?"

"Ahahahaha! Claro que não! O teu querido e maravilhoso pai conseguiu mais um contracto para ti! Ahahaha! Podes agradecer! Vá lá, agradece!"

"Ah… óptimo. Olha, falamos amanhã… De momento não estou com disposição para falar de trabalho." Respondeu Ichigo sem grande emoção.

"O quê? Como podes reagir assim depois disto? Acabei de te arranjar o contracto do século!" Exclamou, transbordando de emoção e indignação para com o filho, Isshin.

"Tu dizes isso sempre…" declarou Ichigo monocordicamente.

"Mas desta vez é especial! Consegui que fosses aceite para um filme! Claro que ainda tens de fazer o casting… ma já está 99 garantida a tua presença no filme! Vais poder avançar mais na tua carreira! Mas não te esqueças que deves tudo isto a mim, hein?"

"Filme? Que tipo de filme?" perguntou Ichigo, com um pouco de curiosidade a revelar-se no tom de voz.

"Er… Acho que é uma espécie de história de amor com acção à mistura." Respondeu atabalhoadamente o agente, e pai, do rapaz.

"Achas? Que raio de agente és tu?" Ichigo começava a perguntar-se se seria mesmo boa ideia entrar no tal filme. O seu pai nem sabia direito que filme era… Mas, por outro lado, o seu pai sempre fizera as escolhas acertadas no referente ao futuro profissional de Ichigo. "Afinal porque é que é o contracto do século?"

"Bem, ao que parece o filme tem tudo para ser um sucesso, já que toda a equipe, inclusive director e realizador são muito reconhecidos no mundo cinematográfico. E…" Fez uma pausa, como que para aumentar a ansiedade de Ichigo. "… vais actuar como personagem principal ao lado da actriz mais famosa da actualidade!"

"Quem?" Perguntou Ichigo, algo indiferente, embora lá no fundo estivesse um pouco entusiasmado com a ideia.

"QUEM?" Isshin berrou aos ouvidos do filho, como se este acabasse de dizer uma blasfémia. "Kuchiki Rukia, é claro!"

"Humm… Acho que já ouvi falar dela…"

"Mas e então? Posso confirmar que vais ao casting?" Isshin parecia muito excitado com a ideia de Ichigo participar num filme.

"Ok… Pode ser." Agora já não lhe parecia tão má ideia. Afinal, fazer filmes não devia ser pior que assinar autógrafos.

"Óptimo… De qualquer maneira já tinha dito que sim." Isshin suspirou algo dramaticamente. "E então esses agradecimentos ao teu paizinho? Hein, hein?"

"Argh… Seu…" Com um pontada de irritação, Ichigo desligou o telemóvel e pousou-o na mesa-de-cabeceira. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e inspirou fundo. A noite fora comprida. Deitou-se na cama e enrolou-se nos lençóis. Rukia. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter visto um filme em que ela participara. Era, realmente, boa actriz e… parecia simpática.

* * *

**Notas: **Bem, se querem saber, My Blade as My Pride existe sim, e foi um um single gravado pelo seyuu de Ichigo, com o nome de "Bleach Beat Collection - Kurosaki Ichigo" e, como é óbvio, também não me pertence (Para minha infelicidade).

E queria agradecer à Sónia (ninaten) por me ter aturado, sempre a falar das minhas fics.

Deixem Reviews. Fazem-me feliz. XD


End file.
